1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for a line replaceable unit in an aircraft, and a method for using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting device that provides for easy installation and removal of a line replaceable unit from a mounting apparatus in an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain aircraft, such as an Airbus, have mounting rails or other apparatus for mounting line replaceable units (LRUs) in the aircraft. Certain devices for attaching an LRU to the mounting rails or mounting apparatus can bind and not allow for easy removal of the LRU from the rails or mounting apparatus.